one_eyed_g_rebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy
NAME: Lucy AGE: 17 GENDER: Female OCCUPATION: Spec Ops Agent CODENAME: VERONICA OVERVIEW: Lucy, codename VERONICA, is a Spec Ops Agent and member of Team RAIL. She is a mysterious woman and, as commented by Ganache, not much is known about her. Like Raven, she too is interested in Nico in a romantic manner, however she has no problems expressing it and usually gets into fights with Raven when she tries to make a move on him. APPEARANCE: Lucy is a well-endowed young woman with a height of 5 foot 9 and pale skin whose breast size is comparable to Compa’s. She has Crimson red wavy hair that falls over her petite shoulders like water and charming red eyes. She wears a black choker around her neck with a crimson red rose on the centre. She wears a of black transparent gloves that reach her triceps with matching bands on her wrists that have white frill trims, the gloves having several bands that wrap around her upper arms to keep her in place. On her upper body, she wears a Corset with red frills and white beads along the edges, a rose sitting comfortably between her cleavage. She wears a black tight skirt that goes down to just above her knees, a slit on the side exposing some of her thigh for better mobility, with a pair of black nylon stockings and black stiletto heeled boots. PERSONALITY As a person, Lucy is unlike Raven in many ways. For one, she is very flirty and clingy, often hugging Nico whenever she see’s him and teasing him to get cute reactions. She is a seductive temptress who gets a kick out of charming males and females alike, having been highly active in a sexual sense. One could consider her a ‘fem fatalle’ a woman who uses lovers until she is bored of them then leaves them for someone more interesting. She is a woman who loves to control and dominate her partners whenever she engages in intercourse. Nico is one of the few ‘exceptions’ to the rule in a sense, as she found him to be an interesting specimen at first, having tried to seduce him into her bed for weeks without rest until he would eventually cave in to her advances. Though, the results afterwards caused her to change her views on him entirely, making it so that he was one of the few exceptions and someone she didn’t want to just dominate physically. She wanted to have his heart as well as his body, forming genuine romantic feelings for him. Like Nico, she too is cautious around others, due to her past. She is wary and doesn’t take kindly to those who betray people she trusts or herself. Unfortunately, Lucy is well experienced with betrayal, leaving her slightly depressed, lonely, and bitter about people. When Nico exposes her true desires in front of her, she nearly breaks down mentally, shouting angrily and with intense bloodlust. She shows just how much she despises people in general, thinking very lowly of them as evident when she said that she wished they would all just die. She does have a slight competitive side when she realizes that there are other girls that are interested in Nico, girls who have their eye on him. One of these is her fellow Team RAIL member and leader, Raven. Thus, they have a strong rivalry between them, often butting heads while whenever Lucy teases Nico, Raven ignores it. Raven usually steps in if Lucy goes too far with her flirting, also trying to stop her from getting too close to Nico. She likes to change people’s names to form nicknames, like Neptune does. She has a list of nicknames for those she has met, most of which end in a ‘y’: Nicky-dear (Nico) Aidy (Aiden) Ivy (Ivan) Ravey – (Raven) WEAPONS Dual Cleavers – A pair of cleavers that serve as her primary weapon. They have brown hilts that have vine-like patterns going down them. Their blades are segmented down the middle, each ending in curved spies that were longer than the 18-inch-wide blades. Their blades are a human arm’s length, and can split into a pair of Miniguns capable of firing high impact incendiary rounds that cause fire damage. Beyblade – as a secondary weapon, Lucy has a large Beyblade that she can throw like a wheel, with wicked sharp blades on the rims that slice apart their foes. Each blade can emit electricity to cause extra damage, diversifying her use of elements. She can throw it and it’ll return to her like a boomerang, allowing her to quickly switch between it and her Cleavers. Staff (HDD) – Her Staff is her primary weapon aside from the Vines, taking on the appearance of a Staff as tall as she is, with the handles looking like they were cut from tree trunks. Aside from them, the dark brown shaft had been filled with spiralling green vine-like details that run from one end to the other. Both ends of the Staff ended in 5 sharp, blade-like claws of a dark green colour, making it a close combat weapon. Not to mention that the Staff had the ability to bend and extend itself like a Whip, solving the issue of ranged combat for her as she could simply extend it, grab an enemy and pull them back to her. Though, in addition to this function it can also turn itself into a massive double-bladed Axe with a dark green shaft that had a brown spike on the bottom, and massive brown organic blades. SKILLS POISON SLASH – Her Cleavers ooze with purple sludge, which she uses to slash at her opponents, dealing poison damage with the chance of poisoning them. JACK THE RIPPER – Lucy charges into a barrage of dash attacks, speeding past the enemy and leaving cuts behind, until she jumps into the air and finishes with an X shaped slash. BEYBLADE ONSLAUGHT – Lucy’s Beyblade splits into a group of them in similar size, allowing it to attack multiple targets at once. After the initial attack, it reforms with the alternate copies into one, larger version of itself for a constantly slashing attack until it breaks the enemy’s guard and slashes through them. POLLEN DRIVE - Lucy’s body was encased with a poisonous green aura, her eyes glowing matching colour while her aura took the shape of a living flame, faint markings shaped like vines and flower petals appearing on her cheeks, shoulders and both sides of her neck. Energy leaves fell from the sides of her aura like a constant rainfall. POWERS Nature Creation/Manipulation As the Spring Goddess, Lucy has control over nature like plants and other flora. She can communicate with these flora, while also creating new flora according to her imagination. Nature Energy mastery As a Spring Goddess, Lucy’s body, be it her human or her Goddess form, is made up of Natural Energy, energy that can be collected from the atmosphere and terrain. It is also known as Life Energy or Energy of the World. She can create/channel this energy within herself or gather the life energy around her to bend it to her will. Not only does it increase every Physical parameter she possesses (similar to her POLLEN DRIVE which can be stacked onto this for an extra boost), plus augment her SP attacks but she has mastered it to a degree where she can do the following things: # Create extensions from her Body she likes to call ‘Nature Bullets’ that have an exceedingly long range and cannot be perceived normally by other beings. Even add them to her Staff or other weapons for extra damage. HDD As a Spring Goddess, Lucy has access to a HDD Transformation that is reliant on her own energy instead of the Shares that the other CPUs do, as well as on the natural energy around her. When she transforms, her hair becomes made of vines and extends down to her waist, gaining a green interior. Her eyes gain a green sclera as well as power button symbols. Her body matures and develops into an adult woman’s, akin to Vert’s. In this form, she wears a one-piece suit that is dark green in colour, with detached gloves that end at her wrists in a leafy pattern. Brownish red coloured spikes protrude out the back of her forearms, for slashing. She has a pair of wings, shaped like poisonous green eyes with long petals that act like feathers. On her legs are a pair of stockings matching her nylon ones, while her feet are turned into organic stilettos. Vines wrap around her exposed flesh, save for her head which has a pair of extended petals form a Mask over her eyes and the bridge of her nose. Two thorn-like horns protrude from the top of her head, akin to her forearm spikes.